Wicked Monsters
by Harthad
Summary: An evil scientist, two sisters and an alien's voice in a girl's head-what will happen to the Doctor when he gets trapped, and the TARDIS falls into enemy hands? Takes place after The Wedding of River Song.
1. Approaching Danger

A/N: This story was written by me and a friend (Aerena) on Google Docs. We don't own the Doctor, BBC, Doctor Who, River Song, Melody Pond or the TARDIS but we do own coffee.

Out in the depths of the universe, beyond any mortal thought or dream, something was stirring. Stirring from the peace in which it had been sleeping all this long millennial. It slowly opened one eye, and then the other, two giant orbs in which all time and space was reflected. It knew everything: past, present and future. Something was changing, changing in the very fabric of time as it had not done for a thousand years. And this being was determined to see whatever happen. No, it wouldn't miss out on this one chance. Slowly, the events would be put in place. The dominoes would fall. And then something would happen as it had not happened for a very, very long time: the saving of the world.

Rain poured down from the sky in buckets. Everyone was walking to and fro, eyes downcast as though to avoid this horrid weather. Thus, the pedestrians did not notice a blue old-fashioned police box seemingly appearing out of thin air, and a man and a woman emerge from it, arguing.

"You need to turn the brakes off! They could have alerted everyone in the area to the fact that we came here! And besides, do you want the government tracking us down?"

"So? We're always being tracked down by one government or another. Besides, I like the brakes. Brakes are cool."

The woman shook her mop of curly blonde hair. "Fine. Don't blame me when the Galactic Law Enforcement hunts us down."

The man with the bow tie gave her a sidelong glance, his green eyes looking at her curiously. "There isn't any Galactic Law Enforcement."

She gave him a mysterious glance. "That's what you know. . ."

"Let me guess. Spoilers?" he sighed regretfully, only half joking.

"You know me that well already, do you, sweetie?"

Cassi glanced up from the sidewalk, her face protected from the rain by a brown hoodie. A blue police box sat not far away and a low voice echoed in her thoughts.

_'That is it. The TARDIS.'_

Cassi looked it over skeptically. "It doesn't look like much, are you sure that's it?" she whispered.

_'It may not look like much, but an army could fit inside.'_The voice responded.

"But how is that possible?" she whispered, making her way slowly toward the box.

_'I have told you, the Doctor is an alien, as am I.'_

Cassi looked over and saw a man and woman arguing in front of the box and she took a small step toward them.

_'Careful! The man is the Doctor! He must not know we are here!'_The voice sounded almost fearful and Cassi wondered why. She backed away, head down. The Doctor stopped mid-sentence, turning to look behind him.

_'You must not let him see you.'_ The voice whispered as she walked further from him. _'But you have to take the key, the key is the only way into the TARDIS. And he has it.'_

"But Ky'lle, how do I take the key without him seeing me?" She asked, receiving a couple odd looks. Lowering her voice she looked down at the sidewalk. "And who's the woman with him?"

_'I do not know who the woman is, but the Doctor travels with companions everywhere. She is likely some pitiful human who follows him like a dog, so she should not be any trouble. And as for getting the key, you will figure out how to get it somehow, no need to worry.'_

Cassi glanced back at the blue box. "I'll try."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors locked. He turned to River, leaning in a bit so as not to lend any secrets to unwanted ears. "We need to find Shadie, whoever that is. She sent me a message on the psychic paper warning that she needed our help, but to beware any alleyways. Not that I don't do that in the first place, alleyways are evil. People always wait to ambush you."

River kept looking straight in front of her. "Got it. No alleyways, find a person named Shadie. But sweetie, no one would ever ambush you with me around. I'll take care of anyone that comes near us." She turned to look at him, but he wasn't there.

"Doctor? Doctor! Where are you?"

She drew her guns, ready for any danger. Looking in all directions, she saw really nothing that could be potentially dangerous, except for one person that seemed to be following her. Taking a swift glance behind her, she saw an alleyway. River had been unknowingly backed up against an alleyway. Peering into the gloom, she thought she could see a figure huddled in the corner. A figure. . .with a jacket. A tweed jacket. And a bow tie. No! She ran over to the Doctor who looked like someone had stabbed him in the stomach, blood spreading. River quickly felt his pulse and started panicking. One heart. Only one heart beating. She looked up as the person who had been following her entered the alleyway. "Who are you? Did you do this to him?"

Cassi looked between the Doctor and his companion, who was shouting at her.

_'Quick! Get the key!' _Ky'lle shouted and she looked at the Doctor's blood-stained jacket.

"What did you do?" Cassi blurted.

"What did I do? What are you talking about? Who are you?" River stood up and faced the woman in front of her.

_'Don't stand there, get the TARDIS key!'_

"I can't! I just can't!" she took a step back. "I-I didn't want anyone to get hurt!"

_'It doesn't matter, just get the key!'_

"No! Get out of my head!" Cassi buried her face in her hands, backing against a wall.

River looked at the girl strangely. "Wha-?"

_'Cassi! Get. The. Key!'_Ky'lle growled and Cassi stood, no longer controlling what she was doing.

"Wha- what are you doing?" she barely managed to get the words out as she walked over to the Doctor.

"Stop!" River said nervously, and drew both of her guns, aiming them at Cassi. "Stop, or I shoot! Don't touch him!"

"I..."

_'Be quiet!'_the voice hissed as she grabbed the key from the Doctor's jacket.

River shot her gun, purposely aiming for above the teenager just in case. "Don't take that! You don't know what it can do."

Ky'lle chuckled. _'Thank you, Cassi, but I won't be needing you anymore.'_The key disappeared from her fingers as Ky'lle's presence vanished, heading for the TARDIS. Cassi fell to the ground, head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she muttered.

River put her guns back in their holsters and approached the woman quietly, still on her guard. "Sorry about what?"

"About everything! It's my fault the Doctor's hurt, and it's my fault he's got the TARDIS."

River froze. "Who? Who's got the TARDIS?"

Cassi paused. "Ky'lle. He's... he's some kind of alien." she sighed, turning away.

"Who-who are you? And who's Ky'lle?"

They were interrupted by a loud moan from behind them. River ran over to the Doctor and picked him up gently.

"My name is Cassi. But as for Ky'lle, I-I don't know who he is, he's just been this voice in my head for years."

River walked on ahead, holding the Doctor. "Well. Cassi, you can come with us. We need to help the Doctor. And tell me more about Ky'lle. . ."


	2. Escaping Hostages

Cassi knocked on the door to a small apartment, hoping Shadie was home. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the door and it opened, revealing a familiar face. 

"Cassi! What are you doing?" 

River stared. "Wait-you know this person?" 

Cassi frowned. "Yeah? Why?" 

"Because the Doctor knows her. And we need your help... Shadie." 

Shadie looked startled. "The Doctor? Of course! Come inside before someone sees." 

River hurried in, closing the door behind her and Cassi. "He's badly wounded, ma'am. He was stabbed in an alleyway, and we. . we lost the TARDIS key." River glanced at Cassi. 

Cassi looked up at Shadie. "Ky'lle has it." she muttered and Shadie raised her eyebrows. 

"Not good, that's really not good." Shadie sighed. 

River sighed impatiently. "Please, the Doctor is dying. Isn't there anything you can do to help him?" 

Shadie turned her attention to River. "Truly sorry, I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee anything." 

River handed the Doctor over to Shadie who carried him into the back room. River sat down, tired. "Just do your best. And hope that your best saves him. If he dies, I'll kill him." 

Shadie chuckled. "He'll probably never forgive you if you do." she joked, receiving only a slight smile from Cassi.

After a few hours. . .

Cassi sat back on a large brown sofa, half-empty coffee cup in her hand. Shadie was chatting with River about the Doctor and something else to do with time travel. Cassi shrugged, they had lost her when the started talking about the planets in the something-sector of who-knows-where. A knock sounded on the door and Shadie stopped mid-sentence, looking at the door curiously. 

"Were you expecting someone?" Cassi asked and Shadie shook her head. 

"No..." she got up and opened the door. Three police officers stood outside and Cassi turned away. Were they here for the Doctor? 

The officers pushed past Shadie into the house and looked around. 

"We received a call about someone housing an alien here." 

River stood up, one hand on her gun. "Aliens? Aliens don't exist, Officer." 

One of the officers frowned. "We'll take a look around just the same." 

Two policemen started walking through the house, taking out flashlights and searching rooms and closets. They found the Doctor in the back room, lying on a bed. 

One of the policemen entered the room where everyone else was, and nodded to the officer in charge. "We found one, sir." 

In a flash, River pulled her gun out and pointed it at the officer. "Anyone who touches him is dead." 

"If you don't want to die, then I advise you to keep away." 

Cassi froze. Looking between River's gun and the shocked officers. Was she trying to get someone killed? She slipped out of the room, heading for the back of the apartment. She didn't want to get caught up in this mess. But as she passed a window, Cassi saw a couple more police officers heading toward the apartment. 

_'Oh no...'_

"River!" 

The officer drew his own gun and pointed it at River, his face hard. "Now miss, we don't want any trouble. We're only here to locate the offending alien and-" 

"I trust that _alien_ with my life." River interrupted. 

River swung to the window and looked out to see Cassi and more officers coming their way. 

"Oh no. . ." 

She turned back to the officer, who smiled grimly. "Miss, if you'd just come with us, please. There is no cause for a problem." 

Cassi ran back into the main room. "River there's some more officers..." she paused, seeing someone new standing behind the officers in the room. "Who's that?" 

An officer turned. "You aren't supposed to be here." he said in a low voice and the person stepped forward. 

"What, I can't have a little freedom?" she asked. "Besides, I wanted to see this alien everyone seems to be talking about." 

"Who are you? Why are you all here?" River yelled at them all. 

"It isn't obvious? This 'Doctor' of yours has something we have been wanting. 'Regeneration' I believe he calls it?" she gave River a small smile. "But of course you will have to come as well." 

River shouldered her gun. "No. No one's coming with anyone. He's hurt, and he can't be moved. Now, get out of here! Please! Before I do something drastic." 

The woman stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but you have no choice. You will come with us, willing or no." 

River lowered her eyes to the floor, and made as if to drop her guns. But then she quickly drew up her gun and shot the strange person. 

The woman flinched as the bullet bounced off her skin, not leaving so much as a mark. She gave River an amused look. "Either you can come with us, or you can shoot again and see if it has a different result." 

This time, River really did drop her guns. There was nothing else left for her to do. 

Shadie looked at River questioningly. The Doctor had described her as a person that never backed down. But even the most pressing of situations was enough to make anyone submit. The group followed the police outside and waited. 

Cassi looked around hesitantly, hoping to find a chance to slip away. She wasn't supposed to be here, nor did she want to. The day had gone nothing but wrong since the beginning. Ky'lle had the TARDIS or whatever it was, this 'Doctor' had gotten himself hurt, and to top it all off, they had gotten caught. She glanced nervously at the woman who River had shot. After having Ky'lle in her head for years, she could spot an alien a mile away. And this woman, whoever she was, was certainly not Human. And if it wasn't for her, Cassi would likely had made a run for it. She sighed, wishing she could just turn invisible. Most of what had happened was her fault. Cassi shoved her hands in her pockets, wishing she could somehow change this, when her fingers brushed up against something metal. She pulled it out slowly, making sure no one was looking, and looked down at it. It was a long, curious-looking device looking much like a lightsaber handle. Realization dawned and Cassi's eyes widened. A sonic screwdriver. She had the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Cassi quickly slid it back in her pocket, hoping no one would notice, and waited. 

One of the officers took out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "All clear." he said. Almost immediately, a blue beam shot down from the invisible spaceship hovering above the people. Two others came out from Shadie's house, bearing the Doctor on a stretcher. His arm dangled over the side, and River looked pained as they wheeled him away and were beamed up into the spaceship. A minute later the rest followed suit, landing in a sleek black room with one giant window looking down onto the Earth. The Doctor was nowhere in sight. 

Cassi looked out the window in awe. She was actually in space. Cassi looked over at River, frowning. She was looking out the window, anger in her eyes. Cassi ducked her head, hoping River wouldn't look towards her. She felt bad enough for getting them stuck here, the last thing she wanted was for someone to mention it. Now the Doctor was who-knows-where and they were stuck in some strange space ship orbiting Earth. Cassi sighed. '_Just perfect.'_

River turned away from the window in anger. She was on some government spaceship, and the Doctor was imprisoned, or worse. She had to find him, but she just didn't know where to look. Putting a hand into her pockets, she realized that her weapons were missing. Even the familiar lump of a knife in her shoe was gone. River had no means of defense with her, and felt as vulnerable as a kitten. 

She sank onto the lone bench and buried her head in her hands. 

Ry'Stall walked into the room, switching on her perception filter as the group turned to her. 

River looked up wearily. It was the same woman as before, whom she had tried to shoot. "Who are you? Where's the Doctor?" 

"We need to get out of here before they find out." she replied in almost a whisper. 

River stood up, and crossed over to the alien. "Before who find out what?" she said in the same whisper. "Are you going to help us?" 

"Yes, but the people who own this ship don't know I'm helping you, so we need to be quick." she looked over her shoulder at the door. "My name is Ry'Stall. We have to leave now, and tell your friends to hurry." 

River turned back to Shadie and Cassi, a small confident smile back on her face. "Let's move out." 

Cassi hurried ahead, but Shadie hesitated. This woman had sided with the officers earlier, why such a sudden change of thought? She frowned, following the others out of the room. Something seemed off about this woman, but right now she was their only way out, so Shadie had decided to trust her. For now.


	3. Trapped

The Doctor awoke, his eyes snapping open to the glare of the lights. Upon trying to lift his hands, he found he was cuffed to a table, still wearing his normal clothes. He stiffened as a sharp pang of white-hot agony coursed through his body and it was all he could do to keep from crying out. Besides feeling like a broken rag doll, his brain was in working order, and he was still alive. That was all good. But all he could remember was walking into that alleyway with River, and then. . .nothing. Where was he, and how had he gotten here? What was going to happen to him? 

Another bout of pain ran through him, and this time he did cry out. A abnormally skinny figure with black hair turned away from the other side of the room, and walked towards him. The man seemed to be some kind of scientist, or maybe a doctor, because of the white lab coat he was wearing. The man smiled, a gruesome smile, that made the Doctor shiver slightly. He had met people like this one. A cruel, slightly insane psychopath intent on doing anything to achieve his goal. River had been one, before Berlin. When the man spoke, he spoke with a slight French accent. 

"You are dying, yes? Good, very good. That will save me the trouble of having to kill you myself. But before you go, I will tell you that we have your time machine. Yes, we do." the man grinned slightly as the Doctor's eyes widened. "Nothing will stop us now, _Doctor_. Not even you." 

The man pressed a button on the wall and the Doctor's cuffs popped open with a sharp click. He grabbed the Doctor by the jacket collar, and brought him over to a small room. Unlocking the door, he threw the Doctor inside with a hard whack. He landed next to another alien with the breath knocked out of him, one with teal skin and giant folded wings. The man laughed and turned away, locking the door behind him, leaving the Doctor and this mysterious alien alone. 

Ki'Marr looked up at the man who had been thrown in the small room. Something about his torn jacket and bow tie seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where. Ki'Marr hesitantly went over to where he lay and looked at his face questioningly. '_Where do I know you from?'_

The Doctor looked at her with a small sense of wonder and curiosity. She was speaking telepathically! '_I don't know, I've never met you before. What's your name?'_

She glanced at the door momentarily, hoping the scientist wouldn't come back, before turning back to the man. '_Ki'Marr. But who are you? And how did you get here?'_

He closed his eyes, trying to remember how he had gotten here. '_I'm the Doctor. And I was ambushed in an alleyway, along with my. . .wife.' _He would never get used to saying _that_ part. He opened his eyes again as a sudden question occurred to him. '_Where are we?'_

'_A ship called '_Nightmare'_, I believe we're orbiting Earth right now.'_

'_Nightmare? Lovely name._' he commented sarcastically. '_Ki'Marr, how did you get here?_' He stiffened as another bout of pain racked him, and he yelled in pain, curling up into a ball. Cold shivers went through him, and he wasn't sure where he was for a moment. He thought he was in the TARDIS, then talking to that scientist person, and then he was back here next to Ki'Marr. All this lasted for a minute, but for the Doctor it felt as long as a thousand years. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one who always saved the day! But he was trapped, wounded, and weak. What had gone wrong? 

River followed Ry'Stall at a fast pace, her guns out in case of any danger. So far they had encountered three soldiers, all of which were now all dead, a result of River's handiwork. She had stolen two of their guns, keeping a third one in her back pocket. When they stopped to catch their breath, River turned to Ry'Stall. 

"Where are we going to get out of here? Do you know where the Doctor might be?" 

Ry'Stall led them down another corridor before pausing and turning to the group. "We are going to the teleporters. I will teleport the Doctor after you." 

River looked Ry'Stall hard in the eye, trying to tell if she was lying. But the Doctor had always been better than her at that. At last she turned away, walking down the hallway some more. "I hope you're not lying. Because if you are. . ." she paused and turned around to face the alien. 

"You know what I can do." 

River turned back to face where she was going, and Shadie and Cassi hurried up to her. 

Shadie turned to River, keeping her voice low so Ry'Stall wouldn't hear. "I don't trust her, are you sure this is a wise idea?" 

"She's our only option right now, Shadie. We'll have to trust her. But there's something I've been meaning to ask you. When the Doctor and I first arrived, he said that you had sent him a message on the psychic paper. You said you needed his help. Why was that?" 

"Cassi had told me that Ky'lle had mentioned 'others'. And that his 'master' was coming. I was sure the Doctor would understand what he meant, and be able to take care of whatever was going to happen. But by the looks of things," she motioned to the corridor they were walking through, "it's a lot worse than I once thought." 

"Others?" River questioned. "His master? Maybe they're the one's who've captured the Doctor." She turned back to Ry'Stall for a moment. "Ry'Stall, are we near the teleporters yet?" 

She stopped as a soldier round the corner, gun out. The man looked surprised for a minute, and then tried to shoot the missed. River drew out one gun and shot him in the head. He fell down, dead. 

Ry'Stall walked past them and into a dimly-lit room. Four circles sat at the center, glowing a faint blue. Cassi walked toward them curiously and the rest of the group walked past. 

River holstered her gun, and hopped onto a glowing circle, impatient. "You will bring the Doctor after we teleport, right? I can trust you on that, Ry'Stall?" 

Ry'Stall nodded, then pulled a lever on the console, watching them disappear. 

They landed in a pitch-black room.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a bit short, and that there's a cliff-hanger. Hope you liked the new alien Aerena created (Ki'Marr), and please review!


End file.
